


such small hands

by hotaruyy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Phil Coulson, Feels, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by MCU characters, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Poetry, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Red Room (Marvel), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaruyy/pseuds/hotaruyy
Summary: his hands are jumbles of collected bonesA collection of poems that I wrote, inspired by MCU characters.





	1. his hands are jumbles of collected bones

**Author's Note:**

> If you manage to guess who the characters are before you read the end notes (though I suppose the tags give them away), congrats <3
> 
> Title from E. E. Cummings' somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond.

his fists are jumbles of collected bones  
and when tears slide out of those blue, blue eyes,  
they do so out of rage  
so that the blooming bruises, spring flowers on a pale field

blossom and grow  
gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-serum Steve Rogers getting into fights.  
> I woke up one morning and the first sentence of this poem was at the forefront of my thoughts.


	2. Run, his mother whispered.

_Run_ , his mother whispered.  
He flew through the skies, catching fleeting glances  
Reflections of ice-blue in the tiny droplets of rain.  
The flash of a concealed dagger  
And blood-red tears from blood-red eyes pool  
In the growing pit of moonlight,  
Filling to the brim, spilling silver  
Lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's mindspace after realising he's jotunn.


	3. Cloaked in smokescreens

Cloaked in smokescreens  
tendons plucked like  
shrill violin notes  
Wrappings torn  
exposed to  
Rape  
To scrape  
her insides raw  
Sewing them into  
a dangling pair  
of satin pointe shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanov, when she was still with the Red Room.


	4. Choked gasps in the silent snow

Choked gasps in the silent snow  
 _Stick a bayonet in his lungs and twist_  
He twists on the metal  
Twists necks  
 _Nobody told him he was a monster inside_  
Humanity cannot fit in these cold, cold hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes, from his fall from the train to him being the Winter Soldier.


	5. He is the muffled gasp of a silenced gunshot

He is the muffled gasp of a silenced gunshot,  
The barely there whiff of aftershave,  
The curling steam from a cooling cup of coffee,  
The after-image of a white room,  
Or the soft splatter of dripping.  
His cufflinks glint in the corner of your vision -   
You’d be lucky to catch his footsteps as your life leaks out,  
Red.

 _A ghost you say,_  
_a ghost maybe._  
_One minute there_

_And he was gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil Coulson being a phantom agent and all competent and stuff.  
> (I am currently in denial regarding him dying AGAIN.)  
> Last two verses taken and modified from Les Mis lyrics.


	6. People stare, and he knows

People stare, and he knows he   
Steps a fine line between beauty and beast   
But maybe   
If he stands tall enough   
No one would see the hollow cavern of his heart   
Echoing   
_“Pretending you could live without a war”_   
He doesn’t dare ask   
If this is what it means to be human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers, pre-infinity war. Haven't seen the film yet, still pretty sure Steve is dead. In memory of Steve Rogers, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> These poems are also posted on my [tumblr account](https://hotaruyy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
